


Necesidad

by Luinileithelfea



Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea
Summary: Una noche solitaria Tom descubre que tiene ciertas necesidades, necesidades que se resumen en una sola
Relationships: James Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202948





	Necesidad

**Necesidad**

Frío, angustia, oscuridad. Tom se removió en la cama inquieto, abrió sus ojos respirando agitado, observando a su alrededor, la cama vacía. Nervioso, palpó el lugar junto al suyo, frío, James no había dormido allí, miró el reloj que marcaba las dos de la madrugada. Se removió intranquilo, se suponía que ya debería haber llegado.

Con la angustia agolpándose en su garganta se apresuró a colocarse las pantuflas para alejarse de la cama.

Se suponía que James se reuniría con Black y Lupin para estudiar para el que sería su primer examen en la Escuela de Aurores. Pero él había prometido volver a dormir a casa.

Impacientemente se colocó un saco sobre el pijama y salió de la habitación, para encontrarse con una escena enternecedora. James estaba dormido en el sofá, con algunos apuntes desparramados sobre la mesa mientras el televisor encendido pasaba un extraño comercial sobre quien sabe que producto ‘mágico’ para bajar de peso.

Aún no entendía que le veía James al aparatejo muggle ese, pero se encogió de hombros para contemplar la casi angelical figura de su pareja.

La cabeza caía de lado en un extraño ángulo permitiendo que el cabello casi rozara sus ojos, dejando totalmente despejada la tersa mejilla, los tentadores labios entreabiertos y el delicioso cuello expuesto.

Con una sonrisa tranquila acarició su rostro, para luego cargarlo en brazos y llevarlo a la habitación, depositándolo en la cama con reverencia, lo observó embelezado, antes de, con un movimiento de varita, cambiar sus ropas por un pijama

Finalmente, y con una sonrisa se acostó acercando el cuerpo de James al suyo, disponiéndose ahora sí, a dormir tranquilo.

So sabía en que momento se había vuelto tan dependiente. Ya no podía dormir sin aquella cálida presencia a su lado. Necesitaba la dulce mirada chocolate al despertar. Necesitaba el brillo que había en su mirada cada ,vez que lo contemplaba. Necesitaba sus bromas sin sentido e incluso su desfachatez

Necesitaba su desorden, su testarudez y sus ganas de vivir.

Necesitaba todas aquellas cosas que lo hicieron amarlo.


End file.
